1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to a process for preparing dialkyl phosphoric acid, preferably di(2-ethylhexyl) phosphoric acid. This latter material is used in uranium extraction from wet-process phosphoric acid as a kerosine solution along with a synergist, trioctyl phosphine oxide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the individual steps in the process of this invention are generally known, the precise manipulations involved have not been shown in the art, insofar as is now known.